Reyna's Deal
by theothergirl13
Summary: No one really knows what makes Reyna so hardcore. The seven and Nico uncover what made Reyna that way when "accidentally" stumbling upon her family and why she seems uneasy with them. Will they be able to figure out their friend and why she seems so stone-hearted. Set after defeating Gaia. I do NOT own HOO or PJO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Leo)

Leo couldn't believe that the ship, the great Argo II had crashed landed. He spent six whole months on that ship, just for it to crash-land! And not just anywhere but in Denmark! Freakin' DENMARK, of all places! It would be just his luck, for him to build a great ship, save the world, and on the way home get stuck in Denmark.

Luckily, no one was too badly injured, well except Hazel who was still suffering from a broken arm. Mostly they were in shock and terrified, also they were cold. It was about to hit December (yeah they were gone for that long) all Leo wanted to was sail smoothly back to Camp for a relaxing holiday.

"-the engine got cold. What do you think?" Annabeth's sharp and almost pleading voice snapped Leo out of his mind. Her grey eyes looked steely towards him and every instinct told Leo that he should answer quickly before she slapped him.

He surveyed the damage. The ship was completely wrecked, nothing that could be savaged, not even Buford, the wonder table was there. Leo didn't know how this could've happened, nothing was wrong; in fact Fetus was making excellent time.

Then BOOM! The shipped lurched forward and Leo was madly trying to save them from the erupt nosedive. It was only twenty seconds later that he could loudly call "brace yourselves!" and grab his sphere. He blacked out afterwards only to wake up to here Jason's report that they had landed somewhere in Denmark.

"So can you fix it?" Piper's worried voice came into Leo, and it almost made Leo want to pick up a hammer and start right away. But his ship was in ruins; no amount of neither wood nor celestial bronze could fix the broken off heaps of celestial bronze and wood.

"No, it would take at least a couple of months." He replied. He glanced at Piper and realized she was shivering. He had noticed it was cold, but being heat-resistant it didn't bother him too much. Still he didn't want to die of hypothermia. He would count that as the second most un-heroic deaths, suffocated to death being the first.

"Well, how are we supposed to get home then?" Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Frank's obvious question. Frank was the only person not unaffected by the snow, maybe because he'd gotten used to it in Canada.

"Well, first things first, w-we ne-ed to find some shelter for the night." Annabeth's teeth chattered so her words came out fragmented and he saw Percy envelop her into his chest.

"The town is about five miles from here. I think I saw a hotel down there, but…we don't have any money." Jason tried to offer as best he could.

"What about the card?" Percy turned to Annabeth who was still wrapped in his arms. She only shook her head. "It's in Tartarus." She said very slowly and then shivered, Leo was pretty sure it wasn't because of the cold either.

"Well, we ought to try." Hazel spoke up, gritting her teeth from either her arm or the cold, maybe possibly both.

"Wait, Denmark." Jason thought with a very uneasy expression on his face, like the one when he was trying to remember something. "Reyna, didn't you say something about your family moving to Denmark?"

Leo had forgotten the girl was even there. Ever since she came back to the Argo II, she had been stone cold and steely, especially towards Leo. Leo had seen how she killed monsters and he definitely did not intend to be her next target, that's why he steered clear of her. But if looks could kill, Jason would be lying dead in the snow.

"No." She said steely and forcefully, when Reyna made up her mind there was no changing it back. He'd only seen it done once and that was by Annabeth through much reasoning. Jason said he was able to, but now seemed to lack the companionship.

"Reyna, if your family does live in Denmark, then it would be a big help if-" Piper tried, which seemed pretty brave of her Leo considered after the who likes Jason thing.

"No…" Leo tried to look into her eyes, which clouded over for once. He knew nothing about Reyna, as far as he knew she had no last name. But he could tell that something was up with her family, something she didn't want to necessarily want to share with them.

"They…we don't get along." She finally offered after an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we can't force you to interact with them, but please Reyna, it's freezing." Annabeth could barely mutter the words before curling up into Percy. Reyna seemed to scan all of them almost accusatory.

"Fine." She snapped before she turned on her heel, marching off into the heavily building snow, not waiting to see if they were following behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Leo)

It was about noon when they reached a heavily gated mansion, with the initials _R.A._ engraved in them. The mansion was bleak grey brick and brown shutters it seem gloomy almost ominous looking, making Leo question even more about what kind of family Reyna came from.

On the way he had walked behind Annabeth and Percy, who weren't so quietly whispering.

_"Can you really be sure about this? How she reacted?" Percy questioned, leaning into Annabeth's ear. _

_"We just need a couple of days. She doesn't even have to interact with them. Her family can't be too awful." Annabeth tried to reassure him, but she sounded unsure herself._

_"You didn't meet her sister." He countered, that was when Reyna shot him a pointed look, which he took his cue to shut up. _

The fact that Reyna, _stone-hearted cold-blooded Reyna_ felt uneasy and unsure of her family made Leo scared...no almost terrified of who laid beyond that gate.

They were at the door now, and Reyna knocked, almost in a rhythmic way. There was secret passcodes now? Leo started to fiddle nervously with a loose wire out of his belt, before Reyna shot him a look of disgust.

Reyna raised her hand to knock on the door again, when it opened. Standing there was a tall man, he looked about twenty-seven, 6' 2'' with broad shoulders like a quarterback and a set of muscles that pro-wrestlers wished they had.

He narrowed his dark eyes at all of them and Leo fought the urge to squirm or make a joke, which he figured the guy would not appreciate. His eyes stopped at Reyna and his glare seemed intensify with hatred and betrayal.

"We need shelter otherwise I wouldn't have come." Reyna was the first one to speak, and it sounded out of sheer bitterness like it hurt for her to admit that she needed help.

"Well, you're in luck, Dad's gone. You've got three days." He replied.

"Good, we only need two." With that Reyna barged into the house, without so much a thank you or an introduction.

Leo could hear the gasp of everyone as soon as they entered, and he seemed to hear his gasp as well when he stepped into the great mansion. Everything was red and gold a pure and rich kind of red and gold. It was amazing with its high ceiling painting and velvet curtains. It was as if he stepped into a movie set.

As everyone wondered in awe, he could hear part of Reyna and what he assumed her brother's conversation. "Where's Dad?" She asked suspiciously cautious.

"Out." Her brother answered with the same tone.

"The twins?"

"Out."

She only nodded warily, before she turned to them trying steady herself. "I'll show you to the rooms." She stated flatly, briskly starting walk again not caring if they followed her or not.

They were wondering and admiring a long corridor when they heard a high-pitched voice call out.

"Reyna! Reyna! Reyna!" It belonged to a little girl, she looked around five or six as far as Leo could tell this girl was sister of Reyna.

"Wait, Olivia!" A guy's voice called out for the little girl who seemed to sprinting faster tripping over her own feet.

"Hey, Olivia." Reyna's voice sounded softer and when Leo looked over to Reyna he could have sworn she was smiling, at least he thought that's how she looked when she smiled.

"You're back. You're back! I knew you would, because you promised we were gonna play dolls together!" The little girl kept rambling on and on about dolls and such as the boy finally caught up to them. He was a little out of breath but for the most part he was in pretty good shape. He wasn't as buff as the other dude and was a little over their age 18 or 19.

"Sorry, she really wanted to see you." He panted while cleaning his glasses and setting them back on his face. He squinted at all of them, not suspiciously, but more in a curious way as if he was trying to guess what kind of powers they had.

"Half-bloods?" he questioned to Reyna. She only nodded still trying to listen to the excited little girl.

"A son of Jupiter, a daughter of Venus, a son of Neptune, a son of Mars, a son and daughter of Pluto." He rattled off. He glanced between Leo and Annabeth as if trying to make sense of them, and then frowned like they were off-calculations in a perfect experiment.

"Sorry," Reyna apologized. "Joey's a little fascinated with this kind of stuff."

Joey's face started to turn red, as he turned his gaze to the floor, but then back to Reyna without looking at them again.

"Why are you here? I thought you said-"

"It was an emergency." He only nodded and said no more. Just before they could continue the tour a bell rang.

"Are you hungry?" Leo was starving not that he would admit it, but he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything. It seemed like it was years ago.

As they made their way down, Leo heard the doorbell chime; well chime isn't the right word more like croak.

"Who is it now?" Reyna seemed more antisocial than even Nico. Joey only smirked and rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

"Oh God. I'd rather deal with a monster."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Leo)

Leo prepared for a fire-breathing nasty old hag for dinner. What he was not expecting was a handsome, smooth talking, blue-eyed blonde, tan, muscled eighteen year old to sit at the table, eating casually. His name was Cole L. Saxby Jr., and if it were a contest between Jason, Heracles, and Narcissus, he had a fair chance of winning.

"So…" He smiled devilish at them, before turning to Reyna who made a point to sit as far as possible away from him.

"I've missed you. What have you been up to? I mean you never wrote me back, I assume that's because your letters were lost in the mail, or you've been waiting to surprise me. Although, for a proper surprise I think you're supposed to come to my house, and invite my friends. That's typically how it works. But I suppose you're not a typical girl, well…" he glanced at Reyna's chest for a moment, which made everyone squirm.

"…woman, I should now say, which you are a beautiful one." He glanced down again, before smiling innocently at her. "But as I was saying, you hadn't written me, so can I assume that my assumptions are correct, and that you've missed me as well, or at least…" He smirked again, which Leo could only guess it was one that he used to get girls. "…some part of me." He hinted while he stuffed his face with a roll.

Reyna only glared at him arms now covering her chest, before responding. "I think that you sir need a reality check."

He only smiled wide. "Sure check me all over; you can even take my clothes off for that matter." Leo just had a mini barf in his mouth; he was shocked Ken (he figured if Ken the doll, ever emerged it would look just like him) had just said that, especially to Reyna. Leo was more shocked that Reyna still hadn't attacked him for it. If Leo even looked at Reyna, she'd cut his arm off (he'd been warned plenty of times too by multiple people).

"You're sick, do you know that?" she only retorted.

"Really, I feel fine, not as fine as you look; but fine, especially now that you're here." He took a sip out of his tea, it was such a nonchalant gesture, but he did it so cool that Leo could only imagine how many girls swooned over him. It made Leo jealous; it was bad enough he had to deal with Jason and Percy, but this guy was just like a cruel twisted joke.

Reyna rolled her dark eyes. "Where's your sister?" she asked suspiciously.

He only grinned and wagged his finger. "I can't tell you that…unless you beg me for it." His blue eyes lit up quickly at the idea.

"I don't beg." Reyna snapped at him and shot him a look of pure death. He didn't seem hindered by it in fact it only seemed to encourage him. Leo could see that everyone was ready for this conversation to end. Hazel's nervousness had made the plates shift towards her and she repeatedly kept fanning herself, Percy nervously chugged down water, and well Jason, seemed flustered.

Leo worried his friend was going to snap. His friends face was flush and he was kept clenching and unclenching his fist. Leo didn't know, but he could have sworn Jason was jealous. It was actually kind of comical to watch his friends face turn red like a tomato.

"Anyway, tomorrow what are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving" She smirked towards him. His grin faltered, but came back when he asked her about tonight. Reyna seemed reluctant to tell him, but eventually gave in.

"I'm hunting."

Reyna hunts? The last thing Leo needed was to know that Reyna was out at night, hunting.

"Then I'll go with you." Cole offered quickly, still unfazed by Reyna's lack of affection directed towards him.

"It wasn't an invitation."

"No, it's a date."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Annabeth)

Annabeth laid on the bed in the empty room, Reyna had assigned from her, letting her mind wander. She kept coming back to the point of when they first entered the luxurious house, how Reyna had first been addressed by her brother.

It was cold and calculating, it reminded her so much of how her step-mother would talk down to her. Annabeth felt somewhat guilty of forcing Reyna into this position, it was clear that she had a rocky relationship with her family and didn't plan on rekindling it anytime soon. At the same time, she didn't feel guilty. She knew nothing of the Roman praetor and it was refreshing to know that Reyna had some speck of teenage normalcy in her.

There was a knock on the door that brought Annabeth to her senses, before she could utter _come in _the owner of the knock barged in. Surprising to Annabeth it wasn't Percy who barged in. In fact, it was Reyna who wore a grim look of irritation. Annabeth, smiled at her, hoping to break her icy shell, since she herself was the only one who could do it.

"Hey Reyna, what's up?" She addressed her more casually, hoping that Reyna would be much more casual and relaxed.

"I need a favor." She stated simply. Annabeth realized that she didn't ask if Annabeth agreed, but assumed that she would. Annabeth figured that she did owe her for coming to get the Athenos Parthon and for letting them stay in her home, which Annabeth also figured Reyna had put into careful consideration.

Annabeth sat up on the soft bed, "What is it?"

Annabeth was sure that she was going to say to watch the house, or something to protect and guard such and such.

"Come with me to hunt." Reyna stated quickly, almost like she was embarrassed, but her face had masked into an emotionless state so it was hard for Annabeth to read. Annabeth almost smiled at the fact the Roman praetor could travel the Mediterranean alone and defeat countless monsters, yet still be afraid to go on a date.

"It's not a date." Reyna corrected her sharply, but then muttered afterwards about a _stupid boy and invitation_. Annabeth felt relieved that even Reyna got nervous when it came to these sorts of things.

"Reyna, you know I'd do any other favor, but I don't want to er…be a third wheel so to speak." Annabeth countered. Reyna's poker face didn't change, but Annabeth could see it in her dark eyes the glint of dismay and panic.

"Well, then bring Percy." She suggested.

Annabeth almost wanted to laugh at the suggestion. She imagined Percy out there in the woods, freezing and impatient. He'd step on every little twig and running into branches. He'd probably scare all the animals away before they got even got ten feet into the woods.

"I'll ask." She told to a very distraught Reyna. Reyna only blinked before nodding ever so slightly. She glanced awkwardly around the room, before taking her cue to leave.

LINE BREAK

Around five a clock Annabeth started to wonder the house. She was mainly looking for Percy, to comply with Reyna's request, but as she kept walking she found more interesting yet creepy things in the house. Annabeth wondered what it would be like to live in this house; she could imagine having nightmares in it.

She kept walking the long and narrow hallway looking at the famous replicas of portraits and paintings. Annabeth had the eerie feeling that their eyes were watching her every step and something was going to pop up behind her. Annabeth started to walk faster, almost in a jog to get out of the hallway.

She turned the corner only to come face to face with Nico. Nico blushed and stepped back, so they weren't in kissing distance.

"Sorry." He only said his eyes looking downward, as they often did around her. Annabeth had her doubts about Nico especially knowing that he liked her, but she did in fact care for him.

"No it's my fault." She added quickly. He only nodded slightly before side stepping and was quickly going to walk away. Before Annabeth could really think clearly, she grabbed his wrist. Nico seemed to freeze at the touch, before yanking his hand away.

"Sorry…I…Where are you going?" Annabeth really didn't talk to Nico, partially because he rarely talked, and because of the whole crush thing, but she figured that maybe they could become friends.

"To my room?" he sounded unsure of himself, and awkward like he was being interrogated. Annabeth only nodded trying to think of something else to say for this conversation not to fail.

"Can I go now?" Nico asked in the same tone of uncertainty.

"Oh…yeah." Annabeth could feel her cheeks heating up. "One quick question…"

"He's down the hall take a left." Nico said, knowingly, but his voice had changed into a mix of bitterness and hurt. Annabeth tried to ignore that and left Nico with a thanks.

Annabeth took his directions, but in honesty she didn't need them she could hear Leo's and Percy's laugh above everything. When she walked into the room it seemed like it was the perfect holiday scene. There was a blazing fire which Leo was stoking with his hands, a grand and elegant chair occupied by Percy. Piper and Jason sat talking at the bar. Frank was sitting on the couch watching the weather channel, while Hazel was curled in a ball next to him fast asleep. It would seem like the perfect Christmas movie.

Percy was the first one to notice her as he jumped up from the chair and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Finally, decided to be social?" He asked teasingly. Annabeth only pushed him away, while taking the big chair.

"Hey you took my seat!" Percy exclaimed. He only sighed and shrugged while making a point of sitting on her lap.

"Cut it out you love birds. I already had a mini-barf today with that movie star." Leo exclaimed. Annabeth only laughed recalling the incident.

"Tell me about it." Annabeth heard Piper's voice but couldn't see her, because of Percy's big body. Piper started to go off on a tangent of him being unchivalrous, while Jason just patted her arm.

"I'm surprised that Reyna didn't slap him for it." Percy said in all honesty with a hilarious face of amusement and fear.

"No, she'll get him back, when he least expects it." Jason said off-handedly.

"You speak from experience?" Leo asked obviously not aware of the awkwardness coming through the room. Jason only turned red as he glanced away from anyone that had eyes.

"Anyway…" Annabeth tried to turn to Percy who was started to make her leg sore. "Reyna asked if we wanted to go hunting with them." Percy's eyebrows knitted like he did when he was confused.

"Like a double date?"

Annabeth nodded, seeing the outcome of this situation already as his face morphed from confusion to amusement then to irritation. Percy was so easy to read it was like talking to an innocent child.

"Going on a double date with Reyna isn't really high on my bucket list. And you know how I feel about hunting, especially since the Hunters." Annabeth recalled that time when the Hunters came to visit camp. They had 'mistaken' Percy for a monster and he'd been shot with six arrows and been in the infirmary for two weeks.

Annabeth didn't want to beg him to go, but she felt like she had let down Reyna. Besides she owed her the favor anyway.

"I'll go." Jason piped up. "I mean Annabeth and I could go."

Annabeth looked up at Jason to find that everyone was staring at him. Piper seemed to be blinking at the suggestion, like she couldn't comprehend. Annabeth wasn't sure what Jason was getting at, but she saw him blush and thought he might be jealous.

"It wouldn't be a date or anything like that. I mean…not that I don't find you attractive…but you're yeah…" Jason stuttered.

"Ok, then we'll go." Annabeth decided to save him from his embarrassment. He only nodded looking down still a deep red color.

"Let's go tell Reyna she's gonna have company."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Annabeth)

Annabeth wanted to lie and say that Cole was the most disgusting creature and that Reyna had a right to ask for them to come along, but she had to admit he was kind of attractive. Of course not Percy attractive, but he was attractive enough.

Reyna, when Annabeth arrived with Jason seemed a little off-put. If Annabeth thought about it, it was off-putting neither she nor Jason really were close friends, so coming on a double date, was a little awkward, especially when Cole asked if they were dating.

They trekked through the snow almost silently none of them saying a word, as awkwardness filled the air. Annabeth was envious of Percy about now; he was probably in his warm bed sleeping away with no intention of getting up.

"So, Annabeth, you ever hunted before?" Cole asked turning to her flashing a dazzling smile towards her.

"Nope never, although I am pretty good with a bow and arrow" She answered truthfully.

"See, the trick to hunting is you have to be quiet and swift, and the animals come to you."

"So you've been hunting a long time, I see." Annabeth said, they were still following Reyna's lead, but she was starting to slow down like she was taking sense of direction.

"Yeah, I do mostly traps, because I good with my hands. Reyna knows what I'm talking about." He said smiling toward Reyna. Whether Reyna heard him or not, she ignored him. Annabeth didn't know how to respond to that, thankfully Jason spoke up.

"So…you've know each other for what two years?"

Cole snorted, loudly and seemed to be annoyed by the question, "Try ten."

"Really, Reyna never mentioned you." Jason tried to sound nonchalant about it, but Annabeth could see where this train was headed and it didn't look like it was going to end well.

"Of course, she wouldn't mention me to you. She wouldn't want you to feel inferior."

"This is it you guys." Reyna's voice brought them both into focus. She dug through the snow to reveal a wooden set of bow and arrows. Reyna slung the arrows on her back and drew one, knocking it on the bow.

Annabeth couldn't hear anything or hear anything, but Reyna was focused. She released the arrow quickly and Annabeth saw it launch into a birds eye as it descended to the ground with a thud only about a few meters away.

They drew close to the wounded animal, Annabeth wanted to hurl at the red colored snow and the broken bird.

"It's only a goose." She complained as she walked over it completely unfazed by the brutality. Cole picked it up gently claiming they could use it to eat. Reyna shrugged for the first time acknowledging Cole's existence.

They went on like this for another forty-five minutes, with Cole flirting with Reyna, Reyna ignoring him and then awkward silence. The goose was the only thing Reyna had shot at so far, but Annabeth could tell by the grimace on her face that Cole might be next.

Then when Annabeth was about suggest they go inside as they were all freezing, Reyna froze. Making her bump into Cole and Jason into her. Annabeth pulled her new sword out, Jason doing the same. She wasn't sure if there were monsters in Denmark, but if there was she wanted to be prepared.

"What is it?" Jason whispered careful to not attract attention from lurking monsters. Reyna didn't respond, but only stood there. Annabeth looked to the brunette's face to see it turn ashen. Reyna blinked then slowly lowered her bow to the ground. Annabeth sheathed her sword, assuming there was no immediate threat, at least not to her. Annabeth looked to Reyna as it looked like she was remembering something painful.

Reyna blinked and turned to her, catching her staring. She shivered and caught her breath. "It's nothing. I think we should head back." Reyna turned around quickly and started to walk Jason following her. Cole only sighed and ushered Annabeth forward, but now she was curious. What could possibly be there that had Reyna frozen in place? Annabeth was determined to know, and she was going to find out one way or the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I'm sorry to say, but after staring at this story for a long time I have no inspiration. So I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, if anyone wants to take this story you can, but I'm officially done. So I'm sorry.


End file.
